Unforeseen Circumstances: Renewed
by Species Unknown
Summary: Ok, this is a restart of Unforeseen Circumstances, with a much different beginning to hopefully get where I want to get it. This is the story of a teen taken from his world and thrust into a new one, one of mixed pokemon and human creatures alongside pokemon and humans! DISCLAIMER IS HERE: I own nothing except for the concepts of my charas and the Pokemorphs!
1. Prologue

Unforeseen Circumstances: Renewed

**Alright, those of you who read the apology letter about the original Unforeseen Circumstances know the reason why this says "Renewed" in the title, if you haven't go look. But um, yeah, revising the story/trying something else out.**

Prologue

My life was pretty basic for most of the first fourteen years of my life. By most, I mean up until the week from my 14th birthday when I first met the one who would become one of my greatest, and closest, friends through circumstances that didn't leave just her wondering what the heck just happened. Here is the story of how my life changes, for good or for worse is up to you to decide.


	2. Chapter 1: How it began

Unforeseen Circumstances: Renewed

Ch1

Jason's POV:

It was exactly one week before my 14th birthday when the first of a series of events that changed my life permanently happened. I was waiting at the bus stop to go to the middle school for the last few months of my 8th grade year with my twin, Fred, younger brother, Ben, and a few friends namely Grayson and his older sister, Kim. I wave at Grayson as he comes out of his house. "How's sixth grade going for you?" I ask as he nears. Grayson shrugs,

"It's been going ok." He replies "You?"

"Certainly could be better." I tell him, grabbing my laptop case from the ground as the bus is spotted. I'm the last one going onto the bus, when I hear a sound like thunder crossed with a ripping sound, which knocks me over. I roll over as the feeling of a strong wind grabs at me and the bus. My eyes widen as I see a large blue, pink, and black glowing, swirling portal right behind me. A scream tears itself from my throat as I'm pulled in. The last thing from my old home I saw was the horrified faces of kids pressed against the glass of a bus starting to tip over. I remember passing out in the tunnel of keildiscoping blues, pinks, and blacks. For how long, I don't know. I wake up to the sound of air rushing past and the feeling of your stomach going up your throat, you know, going down the hills of a roller coaster, just much, much stronger. I turn over to see the ground rushing towards me, the sea of browns and greens of a forest in March far below, but growing larger in my vision, I go spread-eagle like skydivers do. 'CRAAAAAAAAAAP!' I think to myself as my breathing increases as I grow closer to the ground at a much faster rate than I think anyone without a parachute would like. I have little explanation for what happened next, all I know is that I suddenly began moving to the left, rather than down. I blink a couple of times before I pass out from shock of the near-death experience and the sudden change in velocity.

**Alright, first chapter is done. This will probably be the shortest chapter (I'm not counting the prologue) of the story, so expect longer ones as time goes on. *salutes* Ni sirbur Ret'urcye mhi! **


	3. Chapter 2: Unusual Arrivals

Unforeseen Circumstances: Renewed

Ch. 2

No one's POV:

The invisible thing that caught Jason began to descend somewhat rapidly soon after catching him. 'Got to get him to the ground before we're BOTH in danger.' It thinks to itself, straining against his weight and his original momentum. Several feet above the treetops, the invisible creature could take no more and rolls, dumping Jason down through the branches, following him down to make sure he doesn't get too badly injured. The invisible creature hovers near him, looking him over briefly before a flash of blue-silver-white light surrounds where it was hovering. The glow dissipates, leaving a late teen looking girl wearing a red, loose-ish t-shirt and red skirt, with red and white tennis shoes. Her figure was one that most girls would love to have, impressive bust, nice waist and legs. She began running towards a field nearby where Jason had landed, her knee length hair streaming behind her in a ponytail held together by a hair band with fin or ear shaped extensions on it.

Jason's POV:

I vaguely remember waking up on something hard, in pain, and a blue-ish glow flashing a second before disappearing, then blacking out once again.

No one's POV:

The girl kept running through the forest into the field, herds of strange creatures roaming around, ones looking like horses with flaming manes and/or hooves, Rapidash and Ponyta, rhino like ones seemingly made of stone and iron, Ryhorn. A shiny Rapidash gallops towards her before trotting easily alongside the sprinting girl. The two look at each other, as if communicating through thoughts, then the blue flamed Rapidash races off full out towards a large building in the distance. The girl keeps running for several more minutes before a small cloud of dust appears moving down a hill and the outline of a Jeep speeding towards her shows up. She begins to slow down as it grows closer and stops as well, revealing a man with blonde stubble and hair dressed in a casual lab-coat style brown jacket, white tee with a pokeball on it and brown cargo pants. The girl quickly got in and pointed in the direction she came from. A small golden statue sitting on the dashboard, with a techy looking necklace/collar with a pendant of the same style, suddenly gets off its pedestal and picks it up with one hand, slotting the curved saber it was holding into an indent in the side of the pedestal. "Stephano told me what you told Shinester, that you found a kid injured in the forest." The man asks her. She nods and the man guns the jeep to even faster speeds, the statue-like pokemon grabs a bar on the dashboard as the Jeep starts to bounce somewhat severely over the rough terrain. The man slams on the brakes as they near the forest, sending the small pokemon into the windshield.

"Felix…." It mutters, a male voice with a French accent emanating from the pendant as lights flash on it in time with the speech. "Try to be more careful, I keep telling you!"

"Sorry Stephano!" The man, Felix, replies, jumping out of the jeep as he opens the back, by pressing a button, with the girl hopping out on her side and starting to run towards Jason's impact site, Felix and Stephano hanging onto his shoulder running after her. The girl waves them over to a limp form dressed in a black and blue sweatshirt and grey shorts with a dark blue T-shirt with the American flag on it, Jason blacked out. Felix looks him over with Stephano. "Stephano, use growth please. We need to use your pedestal as a stretcher." Felix commands the pokemon, whose body became outlined in a green glow and grew to human height, setting the pedestal on the ground.

"I don't understand why you didn't listen to me and grab an actual stretcher." He mutters as they move Jason onto it.

"Because you, well Shinester, made it sound a lot more urgent than a kid passed out with a few cuts, scrapes, and a lot of bruises." Felix replies "Now let's get him to the jeep, then to a pokemon center." The three lift the pedestal with Jason on it and start walking carefully to the jeep. "UGH." Felix groans "This is heavier than you make it look like, Stephano." The statue pokemon shakes his head.

"Well, it's not made for a human to lift isn't it? Plus you're not the strongest human around, Felix." He replies as the girl smiles softly and laughs to herself.

"What's so funny?" Felix asks, playfully glaring at her as they near the outside of the forest. She shakes her head and points towards the jeep. They quickly load Jason into the back, the girl staying back with him as Felix and a back-to-normal-sized Stephano get in the front and quickly turn around towards the closest city and Pokemon Center/hospital.

**And that's Chapter 2 people! Longer than Chapter 1, but still not up to the at least a thousand words long chappies I'm aiming for. Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Click that same box down below and review this one!**


	4. Chapter 3: Awakened Confusion

Unforeseen Circumstances: Renewed

Ch. 3

**Sorry for the delay peeps, my inspiration to write comes and goes at random.**

Jason's POV:

My eyes flash open before quickly shutting from the bright light directly above my head, which felt like someone had taken a sledgehammer to its insides and has been trying to smash their way out, not to mention the various other injuries throbbing all over, a lot of that focused in my left shoulder and side. I slowly open my eyes this time, blinking a bit to get adjusted before finally looking around from where I was laying down. The walls were white with a barely noticeable pink tinge, I was lying on a bed with soft blue and white sheets and blanket. I try and move my arms to sit up and find my left arm and shoulder won't move, so I end up using my right arm to sit up, the blanket falling off to reveal my left arm and shoulder tightly wrapped to prevent them from moving everywhere but my elbow, wrist, and hand. 'Ahhh….that hurts….' I think to myself, wincing, as the movement causes my arm and shoulder to flare up. I carefully look around some more and notice a pokeball clock, which caused me to laugh, before wincing again right after. 'Cute. One would think they were in the world of Pokemon.'

After a few more moments of looking around, I lay back and wait, thinking over what the heck had happened. After a few minutes of musing, the door opens and three people walk in, a man in a brown lab-coat looking jacket, a green shirt that said "Keep Calm and Catch On", with grey pants. A girl in a red shirt and dress or skirt, and lastly a woman looking very familiar with her nurse's/doctor's uniform and pink hair pulled into circles at the sides of her head. "Nice to see that you're awake now." She smiles "Tia told us you were up after she checked in on you." I blink.

"But I didn't see anyone come in?"

"She looked through the door's window." The man laughs, causing me to blink again. 'He sounds like PewDiePie if he looked like he was a professor, rather than a videogamer…' I think to myself.

"So…who are you?" I scratch my head, very confused.

"Oh, I'm Nurse Joy" The lady in the nurse's outfit bows.

"I'm Professor Felix," The man grins and bows slightly. "And this is Tia." He motions to the girl in red, who smiles softly before bowing like Nurse Joy, her extremely long hair held slightly to keep it from running along the floor.

"What about you?" Joy asks me

"Uh…Jason, Jason Kings." I say, more confused than before. '….Either this is a VERY elaborate prank, I'm in a coma and dreaming, or this is legit…' I think to myself, sighing and rubbing my forehead. I blink again as I realize something. "…How come…uh, Tia? Didn't introduce herself?"

"She's….mute." Felix answers for her.

"Then…how'd she tell you I was awake?"

"Sign language?" Joy raises an eyebrow as I blink again, before facepalming.

"Of course." I sigh, rubbing my forehead. "Um…how long was I out and how did I get here?"

"You've been out for about three days, and Tia found you lying injured in some woods, looked like you'd fallen a good distance too." Professor Felix replies and I fall back slowly onto the pillow again, sighing exasperatedly.

"And my shoulder?"

"Dislocated with a partial fracture on your upper arm." Nurse Joy responds. "It should be healed enough for you to have the bindings removed in about two more days." A bell rings down the hall and Nurse Joy looks out, before going out of the room and running towards the sound. Tia, Felix, and I watch her go, before the two look at me.

"So, Jason that was our cover story, Tia actually saw you falling from a much greater height than we imply. Mind explaining what happened to get you who knows how high?" Felix sits down in a chair nearby, Tia pulling up a chair to the opposite side. I shrug.

"All I know is that I was waiting for the bus to go to school, well, three days ago from what you said, then some freak pink, blue, black, and red portal-like thing opened up behind me as I'm about to get on the bus, so I was the only one pulled through. Next thing I know is I'm falling from at least 1000 feet in the air, then pass out after something catches me." I reply, frowning slightly. "Speaking of which, is my computer alright?" Tia nods and looks at Felix, who answers for her again.

"Yes. Your computer miraculously survived the fall, as did your backpack." He smiles "I'll go get them now." He stands up, stretching. "Ugh, I need to stop sitting down for such long periods of time in the lab…" He mutters as Tia smiles, covering her mouth with a hand, her shoulders shaking slightly as she laughs silently. Felix walks out and Tia turns to me, before leaning down and looking through a small red bag I just notice next to her on the ground, she pulls out of it a pad of paper and a pencil before looking back at me.

"Are you the professor's daughter or something?" I ask her, chuckling slightly. She shakes her head, smiling, before writing on the pad of paper and showing it to me.

"No, I'm one of his assistants." I read on the pad. "Besides, unless he had kids as a teenager, I'm too old to be his daughter." She smiled as I read it, laughing slightly. I hand it back to her before speaking again.

"Where am I anyway? That was never answered." I start to move into a sitting position again, sweatdropping slightly from the last part. Tia gets up and comes over, helping me up before writing again.

"You're currently in a Pokemon Center with a Human Treatment Ward, just inside the city limits of Wavestone City." She smiles, handing me the pad of paper. I give it back to her after reading it.

"Oh. So, I take it the professor's lab is nearby?" She nods and quickly writes something.

"20 minute drive from where I found you." A knock sounds on the door and Professor Felix's blonde haired face looks in through the door's window before he opens it, carrying both my backpack and my computer in its case, so my flashdrive, earbuds, and other things I carried in it should have been fine.

"Thanks Professor!" I smile as he sets them on a table within reach. I grab and try to pull the computer case next to me, Tia helps once again while Felix stands nearby, appearing to think over something.

"Jason," He starts "How old are you?"

"A few days from being 14." I reply, checking to see if my kindle fire still worked.

"And you haven't gone on a journey?" He appears surprised "You're almost four years over the legal lower age, and it's something just about every kid looks forward to!" I look at him.

"Where I come from, there's no going on journeys at 10 years old. One is legally an adult when they turn 18." I tell them "I DID arrive through that freak portal thing, so I'd say I come from a different dimension or universe." Felix and Tia think over what I said for a few moments, giving me time to make sure my laptop was ok. A half whispered, half signed conversation takes place as I'm doing this.

"Well, given the circumstances you arrived here… I'm not going to count that out. Looks like I've something else to work on besides PokeTranslators." He laughs, I laugh as well, before falling back onto the pillow, wincing slightly and sighing tiredly/relieved that my stuff was fine. Tia writes something on her paper again and shows it to me.

"The professor and I are going to leave now. You get some rest and we'll be back in the morning tomorrow." I nod and the two of them walk out, leaving me to my thoughts which grow rapidly random and muddled.

'Nice to know all my electronics work and the only damage is superficial.' I think to myself at first. I then chuckle 'Heheh, Professor Felix really is what Pewds would be if he was a professor/researcher. Wonder if he has a Stephano of his own… hmm….' I habitually move my left arm to push my glasses back into place, before remembering it wasn't able to move, then grumbling to myself. I then switch to Tia. 'I KNOW I've seen the way she acted somewhere before... Figuring that out would certainly give more insight into her…would it?' I frown slightly before yawning and starting to drift off with one last thought. 'She's rather pretty…and that hair looks quite soft…'

No One's POV:

As Professor Felix and Tia were driving out of the parking lot, Stephano looks at Felix.

"How's the kid?" He asks.

"Awake." Felix replies "Interesting story too." Stephano cocks his head. "His name is Jason and where he comes from, no one goes on journeys like we do here. They don't leave home, somewhat permanently, until they're 18."

"That's quite a long time to wait." Stephano blinks. As their conversation was going on, Tia sat back in her chair, looking up at the sky through the front windshield, lost in thought.

'Jason…Such a peculiar human. He didn't seem all that outwardly freaked out, almost as if he knew what goes on in Pokemon Centers, despite being from a different dimension or universe…' She gets Stephano's attention before signing, and having Stephano translating it for the professor. "Professor, did you notice as well the fact that Jason seemed oddly calm on the outside, despite having gone through all that?" The professor hums for a moment.

"I'd noticed that too. I would imagine he's in at least slight shock from it all, and that's why." He replies. After a few more minutes, Tia taps Felix's shoulder before pointing to the side of the road, next to the forest. "Heading in?" He asks her, pulling over.

"Yes." She signs "I'm going to head for the Center early." She starts to exit the Jeep as Professor Felix and Stephano wave goodbye. They continue driving back to the lab as Tia starts to run into the forest. After running far enough to not be seen from the road, Tia stops and looks around the section of the forest she's in, before her form glows silvery-blue which fades soon after, revealing a red and white dragon-like creature, a Latias. She flies around to various berry trees and picks several leaf-basketfuls, carrying one in each hand, and the last two with Psychic. She begins to fly towards the largest tree nearby where she was dropped off. [Kila! You there?] She calls out, approaching a hollow in the roots, blocked by what appeared to be part of another root. A blue, white, and green form flashes to the ground next to her, a slight dust cloud forming around the feet of a shiny Kirlia dressed in leaf-weave clothing, mimicking a mix of a ninja's and a Gallade's look.

[Latia, I'm here.] She smirks behind her mask.

[Anything happen? How's Lily?] Tia asks her, handing Kila a bag of the berries who bows after taking it, and walks to the door.

[No, not much has happened. Played with her a bit, helped her and I train, she's sleeping right now, although I've heard her crying in her sleep for her mom.] Kila shakes her head sadly, and pushes on the "root" in the hollow, it swinging in to reveal a slight tunnel leading into a small cave held up by the tree's roots, which acted as the roof as well. Kila and Tia go in, Tia closing the door behind them. In the small cave, which was large enough to fit those that lived their comfortably, there was four leaf-moss nests, one of which was occupied by a Zorua, curled up and sleeping. [Should we wake Lily to eat?]

Tia shakes her head. [No, Midnight said she'll be back in a week when she left, it's been a week, which is why I got a fourth bundle of berries today, let's wait for her.]

[Oh, right. I forgot about that…] Kila blinks, before taking off her leaf-weave clothing which allowed her dress to flip to its tutu-like shape, as well as let her hair fall to its normal position. Tia starts to spread out the berry bundles, before a knock sounds on the entrance to their haven and an Absol enters the cave. Kila looks over, before running to the Absol quickly. [Midnight! You're back!] She hugs the Absol tightly. Midnight chuckles slightly.

[Yes, I'm back. I see one of you brought us dinner?] She looks at Tia and Kila, before focusing on Lily. [Before you ask if I found anything about Lily's mother, the answer is no.] She sighs sadly. [Someone go wake up the kit. Let's eat and I'll explain more.] Tia nods and flies over to the Zorua, before shaking her gently.

[Lily, Midnight's back and dinner's ready.] Tia whispers, shaking her gently. Lily blinks sleepily and gets onto her feet, sitting.

[Huwa~?] She yawns [M'night's back?]

[Yep. Come on Lils, dinner's ready too.] Tia gently picks her up and carries Lily to the small piles of berries. Lily moves her pile so she could eat while leaning against Midnight, who then curls up around her and Kila motherly. Kila wraps an arm around Lily as the two begin to eat. [Why don't you two tell Midnight what's happened this week?] Tia suggests and Midnight looks at them.

[Well?] She raises an eyebrow, purring. [Tell me why you two look stronger.] Kila looks away, her face flushing slightly with embarrassment. Lily lets out a slight bark of surprise as her eating was interrupted by Midnight moving, knocking Lily over slightly as she licks the back of Kila's head. [Come on, tell me what you two were up to this past week!]

[Lily helped me finish the outfit…] Kila replies after a few more licks and moments.

[Oh? You'll have to show me later, when we're done eating.] Midnight grins proudly and stops licking Kila after a slight nip comes from her foreleg as Lily tries to get her attention. [Oh, sorry Lils.] Midnight apologizes and licks the Zorua's head. Lily purrs and rubs her head against Midnight's chin.

[My aim's gotten better thanks to Kila!] She yips happily as Midnight starts to groom her.

[That's good!] Midnight grins and stops grooming Lily for a few moments in order to eat a few berries. Kila and Lily go back to eating as well, while Tia was almost done. [So, Tia, what about you?] Midnight looks at the Latias.

[Well, a couple of days ago, I felt a weird energy, then saw a human falling from the sky out of a portal. I caught him, then went and grabbed the professor who brought him to the hospital. The kid just woke up today.] Tia replies. [You want to go meet him? He's a nice kid.]

[Yeah!] Lily yips [I want to play with another human!] Tia and Midnight blink.

[What do you mean another human…?] Midnight looks at her and Lily's eyes widen.

[…A human child came into the woods a couple of days ago…Kila and I played with him while Tia was gone before helping him back out…] She says softly, hanging her head.

[Lily…you know you're supposed to tell me things like this.] Tia shakes her head slowly.

[I know…I forgot…] She buries her head in Midnight's mane, who licks her on the head softly. [I just wish Mama was back…]

[We'll find her, don't you worry.] Midnight says reassuringly. [Let's get some sleep, then go visit this human kit Tia saved.] She smiles. Kila stands up, yawning before making her way over to one of the nests, Tia following while Lily stays close to Midnight, curling up next to the Absol.

**Thank you all who have reviewed! Reviewer call outs for constructive feedback: Wolfsthrope Von Schlieffen. **


End file.
